thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
WCI/Warner Home Video Warning Screens
These FBI Warning Screens are from WCI Home Video/'Warner Home Video'. 1978-2004 These are five versions of Warner Home Video Warning Screens. 1978-1981 This is the first WCI Home Video/Warner Home Video Warning Screen. WCI stands for Warner Communications, Inc. The Sepia and B&W versions were spotted on old films. This FBI warning screen has also been used for MPI Home Video. As seen on VHS and Betamax, such as Kiki ''(1931), ''The Candidate (1972), Every Which Way But Loose (1978), Superman (1978), "10" (1979), The Exorcist (1973), Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), The Main Event (1979) and others. 1981-1986 This is the second Warner Home Video warning screen for VHS and Betamax tapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on the white background. This warning screen has also been used for Parents Approved Video, RKO Home Video, GoodTimes Entertainment, Prism Entertainment, and Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment. As seen on VHS, such as Superman (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983), Mean Streets (1973), Oh, God! ''(1977), ''Oh, God! Book II (1980), Oh, God! Book III: The Devil (1984), The Mackintosh Man (1973), Firefox (1982), The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979), Never Say Never Again (1983), Grand Theft Auto (1977), Death Wish II (1982), Personal Best (1982), The Man With Two Brains (1983), Excalibur (1981), The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981), Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1,001 Rabbit Tales (1982) and others. 1980, 1981, 1983, 1987, 1992, 1999, 2004 This is the third Warner Home Video warning screen for laserdiscs, especially the white text of "Title 17" detail on black background. As seen on LaserDisc, such as Kiki ''(1931) and ''Risky Business (1983). 1982-2004 This is the fourth Warner Home Video warning screen for videotapes (includes VHS and Betamax), laserdiscs and DVDs, especially the "$250,000 fine" detail on black background. This warning screen has also been used for Orion Home Video (with a rounded side), Filmways Home Video (with a rounded side), Magnum Entertainment, Diamond Entertainment, Cannon Video, View-Master Video, Sony WonderSony Music Entertainment Warning Screen(for Kidsongs eras), KidVision (like Sony Wonder, for Kidsongs eras), Warner Music Vision (with a rounded side), WarnerVision Entertainment, Dualstar Video, SouthGate Entertainment (for Shapiro Glickenhaus eras, with a rounded side), Warner Reprise Video, MCA Music Video (with different text sizes), Rhino Home Video, Continental Video, Cinema Group Home Video, Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video, VideoTec, BWE Video '(except it rather has "Title 17" details), 'PolyGram Video (except it rather has "Title 17" details), Feature Films for Humanites/Feature Films for Families (except it rather has "Title 17" details), Shapiro Glickenhaus Home Video, and York Entertainment. As seen on VHS and DVD. such as Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983), Gremlins (1984), City Heat (1984), Police Academy (1984), Purple Rain (1984), Krush Groove (1985), Road Runner vs. Wile E. Coyote: The Classic Chase (1985), After Hours (1985), The Killing Fields (1984), Tightrope (1984), The Goonies (1985), Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985), Ladyhawke (1985), The Color Purple (1985), Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985), Fandargo (1985), Pale Rider (1985), Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), Lost in America (1985), Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985), Spies Like Us (1985), Vision Quest (1985), Cobra (1986), Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986), Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Police Academy 4: Citizens of Patrol (1987), Over the Top (1987), Burglar (1987), The Outsiders (1983), Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987), Lethal Weapon (1987), Full Metal Jacket (1987), The Witches of Eastwick (1987), It's Alive III: Island of the Alive (1987), Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988), Beetlejuice (1988), Dangerous Liaisons (1988), Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988), Caddyshack II (1988), Stand and Deliver (1988), Arthur 2: On the Rocks (1988), Salsa: The Motion Picture (1988), Crossing Delancey ''(1988), ''Next of Kin (1989), Tango & Cash (1989), Second Sight (1989), Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989), Batman (1989), Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), The Witches (1989/1990), Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990), My Blue Heaven (1990), The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990), The Nutcracker Prince (1990), Presumed Innocent (1990), Out for Justice (1991), Curly Sue (1991), The Last Boy Scout (1991), J.F.K. (1991), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Pure Country (1992), Under Seige (1992), Batman Returns (1992), Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992), Freejack (1991/1992), Final Analysis (1992), Passenger 57 (1992), Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), Dennis the Menace (1993), Free Willy '' (1993), ''The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town (1977), True Romance (1993), Demolition Man (1993), The Man Without a Face (1993), Point of No Return (1993), The Crush (1993), Maverick (1994), Little Giants (1994), Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994), A Troll in Central Park (1994), The Fugitive (1994), Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993), Black Beauty (1994), Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994), Natural Born Killers (1994), Disclosure (1994), Outbreak (1995), Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995), Richie Rich (1994), Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995), Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994), Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), Batman Forever (1995), Mars Attacks! (1996), Twister (1996), Eraser (1996), A Time to Kill (1996), Tin Cup (1996), Heat (1995), Bad Moon (1996), Space Jam (1996), Joe's Apartment (1996), Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny (1996), Michael (1996), Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997), L.A. Confidential (1997), Selena (1997), Vegas Vacation (1997), Conspiracy Theory (1997), Cat's Don't Dance (1997), Batman & Robin (1997), Absolute Power (1997), Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), Sphere (1998), Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998), Addams Family Reunion (1998), Quest for Camelot, The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Wild Wild West (1999), Pokémon: The First Movie (1999), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966, Animated version), The King and I (1999), The Iron Giant (1999), Red Planet (2000), Space Cowboys (2000), Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000), MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000), Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999), Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000), Romeo Must Die (2000), The Perfect Storm (2000), Pay it Forward (2000), Miss Congeniality (2000), Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), A Walk to Remember (2002), Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987), Cats & Dogs (2001), Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001), Driven (2001), A.I. - Artificial Intelligence (2001), Hearts in Atlantis (2001), Thir13en Ghosts (2001), and more. 1998-2004 The warning screen is the same as the Hemdale Home Video warning screen, but in a different way. As seen on DVD, such as Codename: Kids Next Door episodes, Looney Tunes: Golden Collection Volume 1 (2003), and other Hanna-Barbera/Looney Tunes/Cartoon Network/Trollz/WHV-releated DVDs. 2002-2004 The warning screen Warner Home Video is the same as the warning from 1986, although the background is green and has a different font. The next screen is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details, especially those are all caps white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on the same green background. Now the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details but in a different way. This was also used for Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Video Communications Inc.. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Scooby-Doo: The Movie (2002), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Ghost Ship (2002), Collateral Damage (2002), Showtime (2002), Queen of the D***** (2002), Femme Fatale (2002), The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002), The Matrix (1999), The Matrix Reloaded (2003), The Matrix Revolutions (2003), The Animatrix (2003), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), The Last Samurai (2003), Gothika (2003), Kangaroo Jack (2003), Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003), Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), Dreamcatcher (2003), Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) and more. 2004-2009 This is the Warner Home Video warning screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning '''seal. This was also used for '''2 Entertain, Bandai Entertainment, and New Line Home Entertainment. On some cases, the warning screen is in Fullscreen format. As seen on VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray Disc, such as A Christmas Story (1983), Quick Change (1990), Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie (2004), Troy (2004), The Polar Express (2004), Constatine (2005), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005), Batman Begins (2005), The Jacket (2005), The Dukes of Hazzard (2005), Night Court: The Complete First Season (2005), Corpse Bride (2006), The Ant Bully (2006), Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006), Superman Returns (2006), Beerfest (2006), Unaccompanied Minors (2006), The Good German (2006), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), George Lopez: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons (2007), The Brave One (2007), 300 (2006), TMNT (2007), Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007), The Reaping (2007), Ocean's Thirteen (2007), Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Award Animation Collection (2008), It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966), A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973), The Dark Knight (2008), 10,000 B.C. (2008), Catwoman (2004), Yes Man (2009), The Hangover (2009, Unrated Edition), and others. 2009-present This is the Warner Home Video '''warning screen with the '''Support Anti-Piracy '''seal. On some cases, the warning screen is in Fullscreen format just like the previous warning. This was also used for '''New Line Home Entertainment. As seen on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Full Metal Jacket (1987), Se7en (1995), The Green Mile (1999), Terminator: Salvation (2009), Where the Wild Things Are (2009), Casablanca (1942), The Rite (2011), Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012), Contagion (2011), Family Matters: The Complete First Season (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), New Year's Eve (2011), A Harold & Kumar Christmas (2011), MAD: Season 1, Part One (2011), Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011), Dolphin Tale (2011), Happy Feet Two (2011), MAD: Season 1, Part 2 (2012), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-09 TV series), Yogi Bear (2010), Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011), Adventure Time: My Two Favorite People (2011), and others. 2012-present This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and the U.S. Homeland Security Investigations badge. As seen on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Chernobyl Diaries (2012), Rock of Ages (2012), The Conjuring (2013), The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013), Pacific Rim (2013), Argo (2012), Magic Mike (2012), Man of Steel (2013), The Dark Knight Rises (2012) and more. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1980-2006 Early Rental Variant Warner_Home_Video_UK_Pre-cert_Warning_(1980's)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_UK_Pre-cert_Warning_(1980's)_(S2).png Early Variant Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1980)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1980)_(S2).png Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1980)_(S3).png Rental Variant Warner_Home_Video_UK_Rental_Warning_(1980's)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_UK_Rental_Warning_(1980's)_(S2).png Warner_Home_Video_UK_Rental_Warning_(1980's)_(S3).png 1990-1996 Variant Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1995)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1995)_(S2).png Warner_Home_Video_Duplication_Screen_(1990).png Standard Variant Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1998)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(1998)_(S2).png Later Variant Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(2001)_(S1).png Warner_Home_Video_Warning_Screen_(2001)_(S2).png Warning: On a blue background, white Warning text scrolls up in smaller print. Variants: *On early tapes, the text is shorter and scrolls at a faster rate. Also, a duplication screen appears before it reading: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Phicom Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On pre-cert rental tapes, different text is used. *On early post-cert releases, another duplication notice appears right before the "standard" warning text reading: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On late '80s and early '90s rental tapes, a different duplication screen appears after the warning finished. We start out with 3D stars rotating and becames 2D on a dark blue background. The text wipes in each row reads: THIS VIDEO CASSETTE HAS BEEN DUPLICATED BY RANK VIDEO SERVICES ON BEHALF OF WARNER HOME VIDEO WITH THEIR APPROVAL Finally, the Rank gong man with the words "Part of the Rank Organisation" appears below zooming up and it shines. *On 1990 and 1995 tapes, the background is dark bluish-purple. *On 1996-1999 tapes, the background is dark blue, the warning text is in a different font, the word "WARNING" is now uppercase, bold, and slightly italicized and the bottom text altered. *On post-1999 tapes, the background becomes darker, the warning text is in a Helvetica font and in two paragraphs, a colon is placed next to "WARNING" and the bottom text is altered and placed in the second warning paragraph. Cheesy Factor: Looks fine, but in the early variants, a few words are capitalized. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British VHS and Beta cassettes. Until 1986, the warning appeared at the start of the tape, such as Gremlins. Can also be seen on pre-cert titles like Risky Buisness. After that, it only appeared at the end, such as Ocean's Eleven, Jeepers Creepers, Bless the Child, And Your Mother Too, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Under Siege, The Miracle Maker, The Gift, Under Suspicion (2000), Risky Business, Pokémon: The First Movie, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, Scooby Doo: The Movie, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Cabin Fever, Whale Rider, Addams Family Reunion, Dangerous Liasons, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Delinquents, The Bodyguard, Gremlins 2, and Free Willy. One of the last releases to have it at the front is the rental VHS of Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment. Scare Factor: None. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, a white warning text in Arial or Helvetica (with WARNING in red above it), and then the text changes multiple times in different languages (with the Name of the country above it) after a few moments. FX/SFX: None, but the text changes languages in a split second. Music/Sounds: None, same as the first UK warning. Availability: Seen on UK DVDs after the films, such as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Laura's Star. Scare Factor: None, same as the first UK warning. Australia 1980-1986 Warning: We see the Warning screen scrolling up. On a white background, there is the blue underlined word "WARNING" in a large futuristic font. Below it is blue Warning text in a Kabel font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the company's Australian releases of the era, such as Carrie. Scare Factor: None. 1986-2004 Warning: On a white background, blue Warning text scrolls up in a Courier font and in capitals. Variants: *The bottom text was changed throughout the years: **1986-1990: "THE VIDEOCASSETTE IS SOLD, HIRED ON THE CONDITION THAT IT IS NOT TO BE SOLD, HIRED, EXPORTED, RESUPPLIED OR DISTRIBUTED BY WAY OF TRADE OUTSIDE AUSTRALIA WITHOUT THE PROPER LICENSE FROM WARNER HOME VIDEO PTY. LTD." **1990-2004: "THIS VIDEOCASSETTE IS SOLD/HIRED ON THE CONDITION THAT IT IS NOT TO BE SOLD, HIRED, EXPORTED, RESUPPLIED OR DISTRIBUTED BY WAY OF TRADE OUTSIDE AUSTRALIA WITHOUT THE PROPER LICENSE FROM THE COPYRIGHT OWNER." *On early tapes, the text is thicker, the words are smaller, and colored in purple. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian VHS releases by the company, such as Child's Play, Beetlejuice, Pokemon 3'', and ''Babylon 5 videos, as well as MGM's Australian releases from 1990 to 2000, like The Wizard Of Oz. Scare Factor: None. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens